Ep.26 Sick Link and Toon Link part 2
In Zelfine's house Zelfine: Hi Zelda! I'm glad you're here, when will Link be better?? I don't want him vomiting on my beautiful yellow costume! Yellow is sunshine! Toon Feel-Better: They will feel good if they sleep until tomorrow Zelfine: Phew! Zelda: Let's get our weapons and go! Zelfine: Okay! picks up his baton Why? Mario: Princess Peach is captured by Gianandorf and Solo! Zelfine: Gianandorf! I hate that stupid witch! I want to smash her into a million pieces! Zelda: takes her pink expensive dress out the washing machine Yay! It's clean! Zelfine's white underpants turned pink because of the dress Zelfine: Whaaaaaaaattttt?!!!! slow motion Nooooooooooooooo Alinka: comes What happened here..? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! xD Zelfine: My pants are pink!! Pink stinks!! Zelda: Shut up!! Pink is beautiful! Zelfine: Yellow is sunshine! changes his underpants to yellow Much better Lola: Can we go yet? -_- Zelda: Oh yes of course In Evilville Ava: They must be in that castle! Mario: Thank goodness this is only one castle.. I had to go to so many castles because the Princess wasn't in them Sonic: Come on, gotta go fast! runs to the castle Everyone else: Wait for us! In Evilville castle Milo: Dont worry Peach, they'll come! Peach: Yay! Amy: I don't know when they will come though! Gianandorf: Shut up idiots! Puts them in a force field Finn: Oh no! somewhere else in the castle Zelda and Zelfine: singing songs Lola: Be quiet, they will hear us!! Zelfine: I want to sing louder! Zelda: Me too! Because I want them to hear us! So we can fight! Zelfine and Zelda sing songs louder Everyone else: -_- Solo: Did you hear that? Everyone else: to Zelda and Zelfine Shhhhh!!!! They hide and Mario and Sonic put their hands over Zelda and Zelfine Zelda: Mffff! Zelfine: Mffffffff!!! Mario: Shhh! Gianandorf: uses magic to hear any sound Zelda and Zelfine: Mmffppppbv Eva: Will you be qui-- Gianandorf: Found you! Eva: ... --et? Zelda and Zelfine: Yeah! Let's fight! they take out their Light Arrow and baton Solo: Stupid idiots! Makes a shield around him and Gianandorf Ava: Grrrrr!!! We're not idiots! Zelda and Zelfine: What.. Did.. He.. Call us?!?!? they go on fire and roar like lions Gianandorf: Makes darkness around them and does a witch laugh Sonic: Ahh! an arrow hits Gianandorf and it makes her stop Gianandorf: Huh? Oh! You two idiots! Link: Yeah! We're here... woah.. To help! Toon Link: We don't want our friends to die! Mario: But you're still sick! Solo: Hahahha! You'll never find our weakness! few hours later Ava: Woah! They're stronger than us for everything! Zelda and Zelfine: Singing songs Solo and Gianan: Singing better songs Lola: This is not the time to sing! -_- Link: That song wants... To make me... Toon Link: I think I'm gonna...[[Fișier:BLLLLEEEEAAAAAAAAHH.png|thumb|358px|Link and Toon Link Vomit all over Gianandorf and Solo]] Zelda and Zelfine: Uh oh!! they run away Solo and Gianan: Still singing and they stop Oh no no no no no-- Link and Toon Link: Vomit all over Gianandorf and Solo Gianandorf: Starts crying MY DRESS IS RUINED! Solo: Don't cry sweetie! Fine, you win, but we'll be back! The force field disappears Peach: Yay Mario! Amy: Soniiiic!Runs to Sonic Sonic: Ahhhh! Runs away Everyone else: Laughing Lola: We should go home, Link and Toon Link are still sick! In Smashville Link and Toon Link: Fall asleep Ava: whispering Now we have to be quiet Zelda: Guess whaaat! I have my first pink microphone! Zelfine: Let's sing! Link and Toon Link: Wake up Be quiet! -_- Zelda: Fine The end Categorie:Episode